Gazzy's 1st Love My Little Cupid series BOOK THREE
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: Third 'book' in the 'My Little Cupid' series!Angel is up to her old antics, but can she make the relationship work, or are the couple too shy? PLEASE R&R!


**This is the third book in the 'My Little Cupid' trilogy – if you haven't read 'Switch' or 'Cupid' yet, I suggest you read them before you read this – in that order. Oh! And it's set six years in the future!**

'**Blurb': Angel has already gotten Max and Fang and Nudge and Iggy - or, as she likes to say, Fax and Niggy – together, now all that's left is Gazzy. Set a couple of years after 'Switch' and 'Cupid' – they are still staying at Esme Miller's house. Gazzy is now 14, Nudge is 17, Iggy is 20, as are Max and Fang, and Angel is 12.**

**Tohru – this is for you! (Nichole) – lots-a-luff, Onee-chan! xxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR and I don't own 'Stupid Cupid' by Mandy Moore or 'I won't say (I'm in love)' from the Hercules movie, either.**

**Claimer: I do own Nichole though, well, her character...I also own the plot. So no pinching please!**

**Angel's POV**

Gazzy was thinking about Nichole again, it was uber sweet – just like Fax and Niggy all over again! Yeah, Fax and Niggy are still going strong.

Fang was thinking of proposing to Max, I hope he worked up the courage – and that Max said yes.

Which reminds me, it's been six years since I got Nudge and Iggy together – a few days ago, it was Max and Fang's six year 'anniversary'. Fang and Max bought a house in a little village in England, and we were all staying with them.

Anyway – enough of my going off the subject. Back to Gazzy.

Nichole was 13, emo and really, really pretty – dark blonde hair with a slight red tinge where she tried to colour it red styled into a bob, light hazel brown eyes and perfect skin. It was hard to believe she was ignored by so many people. Not by Gazzy though, he had been introduced to her by Nudge and the two had just...clicked (I'm pleased to say that Gazzy has lost his...erm...gas...problems...).

Gazzy and Nichole weren't dating, _yet._ I wonder how they are...

**Nichole's POV**

It was French with Madame Garbett, and I was falling asleep at the back of the classroom. Agh, when would this lesson end?!

"Nichole, qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger?" Mme Garbett asked me.

"Uh, j'adore les pommes mais je détestes le bananes…?"

"Oui, bein." She moved on to catching someone else who wasn't paying close attention to her mind-numbing lesson.

The bell rang – saving the whole class from any more talk of fruit and vegetables, which was making everyone hungry.

"Okay, class. Pack up and go." Garbett sounded as eager to get out of class as we were – I guess she was starved too.

_I wonder where Zephyr is today..._

**Gazzy's (Zephyr) POV**

The bell had gone, and my class had _just_ come in from playing rugby to get changed.

"Ride." I turned to face Mr. Tritten – a big, burly bloke who made Erasers look like puppy dogs.

"Yes sir?"

"You done good today, have you considered joining the team? We could do with someone like you."

"Um, can I ask my sister about it, please?" I don't know what Max would say.

"Sure."

"Thanks, sir." I quickly got changed.

_I wonder where Nichole is today..._

**Nichole's POV**

I was sitting on the school field, in our usual spot listening to my MP3 when Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore came on,

_Stupid Cupid, you're a real mean guy (stupid cupid)  
I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly (stupid cupid)  
I am in love and it's a crying shame (stupid cupid)  
And I know you're the one to blame (stupid cupid)_

Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

Can't do my homework, and can't think straight (stupid cupid)  
I meet him every morning 'bout half past eight (stupid cupid)  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool (stupid cupid)  
You've even got me carrying his books to school (stupid cupid)

Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

You mixed me up for good right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart

You've got me jumping like a crazy clown (stupid cupid)  
And I don't feature what you're putting down (stupid cupid)  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine (stupid cupid)  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine (stupid cupid)

Hey hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

You've got me jumping like a crazy clown (stupid cupid)  
And I don't feature what you're putting down (stupid cupid)  
Since I kissed his loving lips of wine (stupid cupid)  
The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine (stupid cupid)

Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me (stupid cupid)  
Hey, hey, set me free  
Stupid Cupid, stop picking on me

Stupid Cupid

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

Ha, I could totally relate to that. I may only be 13, but I really liked Zephyr. I mean, we haven't kissed, but, well...just being near him seemed to make my heart skip a beat. I think it was affecting my school work – once, I was doing my homework and then I started day dreaming, a couple of minutes later – and I have no idea why, I found that I had doodled six pairs of wings – random, right? But the weird thing was, I was thinking about him and his family as I was daydreaming – Now that has to be weird, right? I mean, Why would I be thinking about his family, and at the same time, be doodling _wings_. I wonder if it meant anything...

Ah, there's Zephyr, walking this way with Tiffany-Krystal and Ariel. I waved, Ariel looked up and waved back, a big grin spreading across her face.

**Angel's POV**

This was going better than I thought – they were both thinking of each other! Why could I hear 'Stupid Cupid' playing in Nichole's mind? I wonder if she- no, she couldn't know.

"Hiya Tohru!" Nudge said, dropping her bag on the grass, taking her school jacket off and sitting on it.

"Hi, Onee-chan!" Nikkie replied, leaning over and giving her a hug.

"Hi, Nikkie." I said, grinning.

"Hiya Ariel! How was class?"

"It was good thanks, I had maths. You?"

"Cool, I had French – Madame Garbett caught me day dreaming again."

I giggled – she had already told me about her thoughts for Gazzy, as had Gazzy about Nikkie, so I knew exactly what she meant when she said she was 'day dreaming'.

"Hey, Nichole. You okay?" Gazzy was _beaming_.

"Heya Zephyr, yeah thanks – you?"

He nodded in reply – still beaming.

"Zephyr has some good news to tell us!" I said.

"I do? Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me – Tritten asked me if I wanted to join rugby."

Nudge and Nikkie squealed, "Wow! That's amazing, Zeph! Did you accept it?" Nikkie asked, leaning over her bag to hug Gazzy – Gazzy's smile grew wider.

"Uh, actually – I'm gunna see what Max and Nick think."

"Cool! Isn't that so cool Tiff?" Nikkie turned to look at Nudge, speaking rapidly.

"Hey, how about you take Nikkie to the movies or something tonight to celebrate, Zeph?" I smiled sweetly at Gazzy, he glared at me.

"Oh, um, yeah, er, sure – Nichole?"

She looked nervous, "Uh, yeah, okay, sure."

"_Thankyou Ariel, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! Maybe I should ask him out tonight, like, proper girlfriend/boyfriend out – but, he didn't look to happy when she suggested it, maybe I should say no..." _Nikkie thought.

I zoned in on Nudge's thoughts next, _"Aww, that's so sweet! ANGEL STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"_

I gulped, oops.

"_I should have thought of that – why didn't I think of that?" _I could hear Gazzy thinking.

_Look Gaz, you're going out with her tonight, right? So stop moaning! _I sent to him.

"_Alright, alright."_

"_Hm, I wonder what I should wear.." _I picked up Nikkie thinking.

"Do you want me and Tiff to come over after school to help you get ready?" I asked her.

She looked up from her doodling pad, "Uh, yeah, actually – yes please."

Nudge and I smiled, "I'll phone and tell Max it'll just be Zephyr coming home, I can drop you off at the house on the way to Tohru's, that okay Zeph?" Nudge asked, reaching in her jacket pocket for her mobile.

"Yeah, that's fine." He mumbled.

"Hiya Nick, can you put the boss on, please? Thanks...hi Max, it's me, listen, Zephyr and Tohru are going to the movies tonight..." I heard Max squeal on the other end of the phone – Nikkie was loved by everyone in the flock. Nudge laughed, "So Ariel and me are going over to hers to help her get ready – I can get Zeph home, I was just letting you know that..." Max was talking nineteen-to-the-dozen on the other end, Nudge was waiting patiently, a bemused look on her face, "yeah, yeah, that's what I was hoping would happen – that's great...aw! Thanks Max, you're the best!" She nodded a couple of times, "Yeah...yeah huh...okay Max, I got it covered..." she looked at me and grinned, rolling her eyes – Max was almost as bad as Nudge when she was hyper, I guessed she had been on the coffee again. **(Mmm...coffee!)** "Yeah, okay Max, okay...yeah, gotta go now...okay, got it...okay, tell Jeff I love him! Bye!" She hung up, blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"Nice chat?" I smiled sweetly.

Nudge laughed, "You could say that. She really needs to stop drinking coffee, though."

Nikkie scowled, "There's nothing wrong with coffee!" she said, standing up for her 'hyper juice'.

It was Gazzy's turn to laugh, "Says the one who runs around pretending to be an aeroplane every time she has a mug."

Nikkie stuck out her tongue and went back to doodling, smiling softly.

"What'cha drawing?" Gazzy asked, peering at the page.

Nikkie covered it with her arm, "Nothing." She said quickly.

It was only Nudge and I who saw what was on it – swimming costumes in one corner, hearts across the rest of the page.

Gazzy shrugged, "Okay."

The bell rang, "Well, I've got to go to Drama." Nikkie said, putting her notepad in her bag and standing up.

"I'm your way, I've got English." I said, getting up and putting my school bag across my shoulder.

"Me too, I've got French." Nudge said, standing up also, we looked at Gazzy.

"Well, I'm in the opposite direction, I've got Geography. See ya at the car. Bye Nichole." He smiled shyly.

"Bye, Zephyr, see you in an hour." Nikkie's cheeks reddened and she looked down, biting her bottom lip.

"See you later." Nudge and I said.

"Bye." He walked away from us.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot, I squealed, "You've got it sooooo bad, girl!"

Nikkie turned around, "Do not." She mumbled.

"_Who d'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you..."_ Nudge sang.

I picked up on the singing, _"...Try to keep it hidden honey we can see right through you..."_

The pair of us were chorusing, _"Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of!" _

Nikkie grinned, _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."_

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh" _Nudge and I retorted.

We reached the area where we went our separate ways. "We meet up here, look, this very spot. Right..._there_." Nudge pointed to a square tile with her shoe.

Nikkie laughed, "Okay, see ya, have fun guys. Oh, _at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_

Nudge and I smiled and waved, "See ya later then, Ange." Nudge walked off to her class room.

I spotted a boy in my class I...liked... "Hey, Tom, wait up!"

**Nichole's POV**

Drama went past in a daze, and I soon found myself standing at 'this very spot'.

Tiffany-Krystal came out of her French class first, "Hi, Tohru. Ready for your make over session?" she grinned.

I grimaced, "Make over? Ohw! Come on! Please don't torture me! I beg of you!"

She just shook her head, smiling.

We saw Ariel talking animatedly with a boy in her class, Tiffany looked down at me, we both grinned.

"Make quite a good couple, don't they?" I murmured, keeping my voice low.

"That's what I was thinking, do you think we should play cupid?"

I giggled, I had been told of Ariel's cupid matching six years ago, "Yes, I think we should, not at the moment though."

"No, not at the moment, we have to get you ready for your date first, don't we?" She turned away from me, "Come on Ariel, we're going to be late!"

Ariel looked up, smiled angelically and said goodbye to her friend, who, I had to admit, looked a little annoyed that she was being called away from him. Aww.

**Gazzy's POV**

I had no idea what we had just leant in Geography, I turned to my friend, Ali, on our way out of class, "What did we just do?"

He sniggered, "We were learning about the Earth and how it was structured. You were thinking about Nichole again, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

I shook my head, "Can't get her out of my head."

"Head over heels, huh."

_Head over wings would have suited me better._ I nodded.

"Well, gotta go. Dude, you've seriously gotta ask her out soon. See ya." Ali walked towards the bike shed.

I walked to Nudge's car, leaning against the bumper, closing my eyes against the brightness of the sun.

"Get up, sleepy head!" Angel squirted her water bottle at me.

"Ugh! Ariel!" I glared at her.

I saw Nichole holding the bottle, Angel smiling sweetly, swinging her arms from side to side, Nichole trying not to laugh, "Yes, my darling brother?"

Nudge and Nichole burst out laughing, "Get in." Nudge said, unlocking the car and getting into the drivers seat, I sat in the passenger seat, and turned on the radio, 'Is it love?' by Holly Brook came blaring out of the speakers, I went a bright shade of red and put a Hellogoodbye CD in, only to find the first track was 'Here in your arms'. This can't be happening.

Angel giggled in the backseat, I skipped to the next track.

"No, I like that one." Nichole said.

I reluctantly went back to the last track.

"Well, off you go Zeph, I'll pick you up at 7, see ya." Nudge said, practically shoving me out the door.

"Bye." I heard Nichole say before the door closed.

I walked to the front door, as I turned the handle, Max flung the door open and squealed, making me shudder.

"MAX! Calm down, already! You've been like that since Nudge called." Fang shouted from the study.

She ushered me in, jumping up and down excitedly.

Fang looked at me, "Sorry, Gaz – she's been on coffee and Iggy's cookies since she woke up."

I groaned, "In that case – I'll be up in my room." I turned to walk to the stairs.

A hand clamped on my shoulder, "Oh no you don't, we have to get you ready. Go take a shower." Max commanded.

I wondered if Nichole was having as much trouble as this.

**Nichole's POV**

"How about this one?"

"No, this one."

"No way! That'll make her look frumpy!"

"I like this..." I cut in, pointing at a gothic style corset dress.

"Erm, no..."

"This one!"

Ariel and Tiffany-Krystal continued discussing what I should wear to my date in, I looked at my watch, less than 2 hours.

We walked into a new shop.

""Yes! This is what I'm going to wear!" I pointed to a manikin wearing a silk, black top with a gold chain and a star attached, a velvet black skirt with a blue strip down the middle with gold ribbon tied in a criss-cross, with black and gold boots.

"Wow! You're totally right! That'll look perfect on you!" Ariel said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yes! Good choice! I have the perfect make-up to go with that, good job I keep a spare kit in my boot," Onee-chan said, "go try it on!" They pushed me into one of the changing cubicles.

"Oh. My. Life!" Ariel gasped as I came out from the changing rooms.

"Right, we're getting that for you!" Onee-chan said.

"I can pay for it!" I replied, walking back into my cubical.

Half an hour later, after much disagreeing (which only ended because Ariel seemed to have controlled my mind – weird.), my two best friends had brought me my out-fit, and were now sitting me down at my dressing table, pulling Tiffany's _humongous_ make-up kit onto the table in front of me.

She swung my chair around, so I was facing her, "Okay, Oxy pads." She said, holding her hand out to Ariel, who passed her a said pad.

"Let the make over begin." Ariel said, grinning wildly.

_**One and a half hours later**_

"Okay, done." My Onee-chan grinned at my reflection in the mirror.

I stared at myself, speechless.

"She likes it." Ariel said knowingly.

"I love it. Thankyou." I breathed.

Tiffany-Krystal's grin grew.

Well, apart from the fact that my pores are going to be clogged up for a _verrrrry_ long time – I looked about 2 years older – there was no way to describe how I looked, but for some reason 'run-away model' popped into my head.

I looked at the clock and gasped, "We've gotta go!" I stood up, already dressed, and grabbed my purse and started pulling Ariel and Tiffany out the door.

"See ya later mum! I've got my mobile, but it'll be switched off most of the time, what with the movie!" I shouted, my sister Victoria came running out of the lounge. _This is JUST what I need. _I closed my eyes and rolled them.

"Nikkii! Where are you going? Can I come too? Tiffany-Krystal! Hi!" She ran past me and jumped up at my friend.

"Hiya sweety, look, Nichole, Ariel and I really need to get going. You can't come with us this time. Maybe next time, hey?" She said, hugging my little sister.

"Ohw! Okay. Bye."

I sighed, giving Victoria a hug, "If mum asks where I am, tell her that I'm sleeping over at the Ride's house, 'kay?" I looked back, Tiffany nodded.

"Okay! Bye!" Victoria ran back into the lounge.

**Gazzy's POV**

"You really need to stop Max having coffee." I grumbled, slouched on the sofa, waiting for Nudge, Angel and Nichole to arrive.

Fang chuckled, "There's no stopping her sometimes."

"But, she's just so..._hyper_!"

"Annoying, isn't it." Total muttered. Yes, we still had that damn dog.

"At least you don't have to sleep with her."

"Hey! I heard that!" Max came running out of the kitchen and straddled Fang.

"You know what? I think I'll go see Iggy." I said hurriedly.

"No! Don't leave me!" Fang pleaded jokingly – we all knew he loved it when Max was hyper, apparently it was like she was on Valium **(It took me aaaages to find out what drug was used in MR3!)**.

As I was making a bee-line for the stairs, the door bell rang.

"You ready?" Nichole asked after I opened the door.

I just stood there, staring at her.

"Get a move on, idiot!" Iggy yelled from his room.

"I-uh, woah."

Nichole blushed.

Nudge beeped her horn.

"Shall we go then?" Nichole asked.

I nodded and walked out the door, "Hey! Take Jeff with you, he can go see something with Tiff and Ariel!" Fang shouted.

"I'm freeeeeeeeeee!" Iggy shouted, running out of his room and bounding down the stairs – even when he was blind he knew exactly where everything was.

_**Three hours later**_

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?" Nichole asked me after it had finished.

To tell you the truth, I didn't even know what we had watched, let alone what had happened.

"Uh, yeah. It was great. I'm going to the loo."

**Angel's POV**

"Mmm, I liked that date." Nudge whispered to Iggy, still sitting in the nearly-empty screening room.

"That makes two of us." Iggy nibbled her earlobe.

I grunted, "I'm going outside."

When I was outside, I saw Nikkii sitting on her own.

"Where's loverboy?" I plonked down next to her.

"Bathroom." She said, blushing.

"So? Have you kissed him yet?"

She blushed again, "No."

I sighed, "Do you intend to kiss him?"

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Aww, come on! Did _anything_ even _remotely_ good happen?"

Nikkii thought for a moment, "Well...he held my hand?" She smiled slightly.

I gave an exasperated sigh, this was harder than I thought, looks like I'm going to have to use my powers on these two.

"I'm sorry, what?"

I looked up, "Huh?"

"You said something about powers."

Oops. "Did I? Well, anyway – I'm going to go talk to Zephyr for a minute, you all right here?"

Nikkii nodded.

"Gazzy, tell me _everything._" I demanded, reaching him.

My brother groaned, "C'mon, Ange – give a guy a break. Nothing happened, okay?"

"But, you want to kiss her, right?" I gently pushed the idea into his head.

"I, erm, guess I do..."

I nodded, pleased, "Come on then – Iggy and Nudge were all over each other in the cinema screening – it was disgusting."

Gazzy chuckled, "Poor you – mind you, when I was waiting for you to come get me, Max had been on the coffee, and when she's with Fang, and coffee's involved..." He trailed off with a shudder.

"Oh, just so you know, Nikkii is staying over tonight." I walked off, leaving Gazzy dumbstruck.

I mind scanned the cinema, looking for Iggy and Nudge...foun- Oh! Eww! No! AGH! It buuuurns!

Ugh, what they were doing, you really don't want to know – lets just say that I'd probably be scarred for life...moving on...

_**Back at the Ride residence**_

**Nichole's POV**

Tiffany-Krystal had taken us back to the house, I was to be staying in Ariel's room.

"Good night Zephyr." I said, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, good night." He gave me a hug and went to kiss my cheek, if I hadn't had the sudden urge to turn my head – which made him kiss my lips instead. Not that I was complaining, though it still didn't stop me from opening my eyes in shock.

I stood back, suddenly very shy, "Oh, erm, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry...Umm..."

"Oh for the love of God, kiss her already!"

"Max! Get back here!" I heard Nick say.

I giggled, and leaned in to kiss Zephyr.

"Goodnight, love you." I turned and sprinted up the stairs, diving into Ariels room, which she conveniently held open for me as she heard me coming.

I looked at her, a bemused look on her face.

"What?" I asked innocently, my heart pounding, and it wasn't because of the running, let me tell you.

"You really lurve him, you wanna daaate him, kiss him and squeeeeze him!" she sang.

I rolled my eyes, "Shu'up."

She giggled, "He's coming."

There was a knock at the door, "Nichole, can I talk to you for a moment?"

I looked at Ariel, _help!_

"Just go out there!" She hissed.

I slowly opened the door, only to be pulled out quickly.

Zephyr looked at me, his eyes holding mine.

We just stood there, staring at each other, until Zephyr stepped forward and pressed his lips against mine.

"Goodnight." He whispered, and walked towards his room, leaving me standing there in shock.

**Angel's POV**

I bounced gleefully on my bed. Yes! Cupid's arrow has succeed once more!

**Daw! **

**That was the loooooooongest one chaptered FF I have EVER written.**

**Did you like it? What was your favourite bit? What was your least favourite bit?**

**Please tell me!  
**

**I might make one last 'book' – one for Angel – and her finding her soul mate – whaddaya think?**

**NOTE FOR TFGTE READERS: Chapter 19 will be up soon – I'm still writing it!**

**-x-**


End file.
